Silver Treatment
by Shadows-Of-The-Universe
Summary: When a secret get out to her family about her lovely boyfriend Draco, She gets angry and blocks him out in passive aggressive ways. Vamp!Draco Slytherin!Helen Still haven't decided if this is going to be more then a one-shot


Hello everyone I just wanted to post a short story while I am writing the next chapter for my other story.

i dont own the characters. They belong to Queen Rowling. The prompt comes from Tumblr.

 _'Thought'_

* * *

 _'I cant believe his nerve! To go and say that in front of my family! I haven't seen them in years because of him and the first thing he says is "Oh and I am a vampire." You would think common sense would have been involved he is supposed to be someone who is cunning. But no I got one of the most unslytherin like slytherin in the whole world!_ After this little rant in her head Helen turned around cheeks flaming as red as her hair and stormed up stairs with a plan in mind.

* * *

 _' I cant believe I just did that.'_ Draco thought stunned with himself. He dident show it of course his façade was firmly in place as the calm vampire boyfriend they now know he was.

"Your kidding..." Sirius barked a laugh at the blond boy before him, Remus gave him a look . "Your not?"

"Why would I joke about something like that?" The boy replied.

"Your a Malfoy your parents must be so ashamed not having a Pureblood son." Sirius said false tragically. Remus rolled his eyes at his husband antics.

Draco rolled his eyes, got up and went to look for his now very furious girlfriend not knowing what was ahead of him.

* * *

Draco trudged up the stairs an apology on his lips when he got to their room. He saw Helen with a smirk on her lips ,laying on the bed.

 _' Something's not right...'_ Draco thought to himself.

"Hello, Dragon dear." Helen practically purred.

Everything in Draco screamed to run away, but his girlfriend has rubbed off on him so he stayed in place, ready for his execution.

* * *

"Hello, Dragon dear." Helen practically purred.

 _'He doesn't know what's going to hit him!'_ She thought pleased with her plan.

She could see him wanting to run but staying, against his better instincts.

"Len, I am so sorry I shouldn't have just ran my mouth, I should have waited until your were ready I just wanted it to get it out of the way."

"Your forgiven." The witch stated brightly. Draco got up to embrace her but he was stopped.

* * *

He tried again. Stopped. One last time he tried. No success.

He looked up at the sound of cackling, startled.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked still puzzled by him not being able to hug her. Then it struck him. She was doing it.

He looked up scanning her his eyes landed on her necklace. Her silver necklace.

 _'Oh no'_ Draco looked up at Helen, saw her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well look at that Muggles were right. Silver does prevent vampires from coming near."

Draco cursed. " I thought I was forgiven."

"Try harder." Helen chirped

* * *

And so he did.

"Len, What would you like for dinner?"

"Italian!" The young women shouted down the stairs.

By this time Draco had read up on vampires from the Muggle and Wizarding world.

"Garlic." Draco muttered

* * *

Now the fair was in town and Draco knows how Helen absolutely adored the fair since she had a not so happy childhood. So he asks her.

"Len, Do you want to go to the fair?" Draco asked not really knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh course! I love the fair!" Helen exclaimed.

Off to the fair they went.

* * *

As they walked among the crowd Helen quickly spotted why she was here.

The Fun House.

She cackled. Draco looking at her strangly,shrugged and dident question:he was the one in the dog house after all.

With wide innocent eyes she looked over at Draco lovingly " Dragon, Can we go in the fun house?"

Draco quickly said yes and paid the money to the guy.

Helen quickly ran into the fun house looking for her destination.

She found it not that much time after.

It was of course the hall of mirror's.

Draco went to follow after her before realizing that he couldn't go after her with all those kids around. His reflection wouldn't show up!

 _'I should have known with that oh so innocent eyes.'_

6 hours later and a lot of begging and pleading: Helen walked out of the fair with cotton candy, a stuffed unicorn and a corn dog. Draco following after.

* * *

"Draco-oooo" Lin chirped in a sing song voice.

Draco started praying to Merlin that whatever was coming he would survive it.

Helen made her way down stairs and sat in a chair across from Draco.

"I've decided to forgive you." Lin stated matter-of-factly.

Draco of course was a bit cautious this time around.

No silver. Check.

No Garlic. Check

No Mirrors. Check

Hmmmm... He then rembered a phone call from earlier. He smirked.

"Have you now." Draco drawled. He had a good idea why this came around so suddenly.

"Of course dear, I acted rashly. I apologize."

"This isn't anything to do with the phone call I received earlier is it?" Draco asked sarcastically

He saw her smile sheepishly. The answer to the question.

"Oh it is."

Helen just nodded.

Draco laughed after all there was no need for her to be angry in the first place.

"Sirius called me today." She replied.

"Ah so you mean there was no need for how you treated me this past few days." Draco said.

Lin looked down. " Forgive me?."

" I could never stay mad Lin, Remus was a werewolf, we should have known that he would no as soon as he walked in the door."

" I love you." Lin said sweetly

"I love you to Lin."


End file.
